You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours
by Kakashiswifey
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura were hiding in a bush during a mission, but little did they know it was poison ivy. FIRST FANFIC ANY TIPS?


**You scratch my back I'll scratch yours**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: Kakashi and Sakura were hiding in a bush during a mission, but little did they know it was poison ivy.**

**Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please if you have advice to give I'm all ears. Thank you please R&R**

"This is all your fault you know." Sakura mumbles angrily putting more ointment on her arms, trying to resist the urge to scratch the middle of her back.

"Really and how do you figure that?" Kakashi glances in her direction for a second before going back to scratching his stomach and side.

Sakura stops rubbing cream on her arms and stares at him for a moment with a blank expression, then. "Don't play dumb Kakashi you know damn well that it's your fault we had to sit in that poison ivy bush on that mission, when we could have hid somewhere else!" She yells.

Shaking his head slowly "Now you and I both now that isn't true."

_'He would say something like that.'_ Sakura thought."Whatever." Sakura was going to roll her eyes, until that urge to scratch her back became overwhelming. _'Dammit i have to scratch it!'_ Throwing her hands up reaching for her back trying to get to the right spot, but unfortunately her arms weren't long enough.

Kakashi seeing she was having trouble stood up and walked over to her still scratching one of his sides. "Right here?" he asks putting his fingertips on a spot.

"Lower...little to the right. Oooh right there! Yes!" Sakura says groaning and was that a moan?

_'Great she's moaning now does she have any idea how she sounds right now, why does she do this to me?'_ Kakashi thinks to himself as he closes his eyes in an attempt to block out the sounds she's making.

Without warning he stops scratching. Sakura who was really enjoying herself turns her head slightly look at him."Why did you stop?"

"Oh, come on Sakura you should know that if I'm gonna scratch your back then you have to return the favor." Kakashi says turning around showing her his back pointing to the itchy area.

"But if I'm scratching your back then who's going to scratch mine?"

Then Kakashi had an idea.

"Turn around." he says while backing up until their backs were touching."You go up and I'll go down."

Understanding what he was talking about."Good idea."

"Ah...yeah right there." Sakura sighs.

"Lower...low-"Kakashi cuts himself off with a groan closing his eyes.

Naruto was at the ramen stand having a great time using all his free ramen coupons. Until Sasuke interrupted him asking if he had seen Kakashi or know where he might be.

"Try his house Teme."Naruto says waving his hand in a shooing manner.

"Thanks Dobe."

Naruto gives him a halfhearted wave before going back to ramen hoping it hadn't gotten cold.

Sasuke was going to Kakashi's house to ask if he could help him with his sharingan, until he reached the door and got sidetracked from the sounds coming from the home. _'That sounds like- naw that can't be right.' _Sasuke thinks shaking his head to stop that thought, but his curiosity ended up getting the better of him. Sasuke puts an ear to the door to hear a little better.

"Oh! yes Kakashi harder!" _'Is that Sakura?' _ Sasuke continued to listen.

"Come on Sakura put your shoulder into it." _'Put her shoulder into what?' _Sasuke was getting mental images now.

"Yes! That's the spot right there Kakashi!" _'What the hell?!' _Sasuke couldn't listen anymore, without a second thought he puts his hand on the knob and turns it entering the home.

Saying Sasuke was shocked by the picture in front of him would be a understatement.

Kakashi and Sakura were back to back Sakura had a foot on the couch to get leverage as she continued to move in different directions. Kakashi had both hands on the wall pushing himself into Sakura as he moved in a up and down motion. Both had their eyes screwed shut, faces twisted in pleasure. Sakura had her head tilted back mouth hanging open slightly and well with Kakashi it was hard to tell with his head hanging low and oh yeah the mask, but it was clear he was enjoying it as much as Sakura was at that moment.

Shaking his head Sasuke went over his options in his head.

_1. Ask what the hell they're doing even though that is kind of obvious._

_2. Leave and come back another time when neither of them have Poison ivy rashes, besides won't I get it too if I touch them? _

Sasuke realizes it's a no brainer and leaves. '_I wasn't about to find out the hard way.'_ Seeing those two like that made Sasuke extremely grateful that he wasn't on that mission with them.


End file.
